


Pancakes, Baby Curls and Laughter

by McBerrysworld



Series: Oh Bad Boy My Bad Boy ' Verse [2]
Category: Dalton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBerrysworld/pseuds/McBerrysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton-verse. This is a drabble from my fic Oh Bad Boy, My Bad Boy. Shane and Reed hanging out or anything to Shane and Reed from Oh Bad Boy My Bad Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 of Shared Showers, Basketball and Singing Me Home

Reed slowly rolled over in his sleep, as he slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and feeling the burn of stretched muscles. He had not that great of a sleep in forever. He opened his eyes and he started to freak out. The room was unfamiliar, but the smell was as familiar as he stood up and looked around the room. He saw some pictures on the cabinet. One was of Blaine and Shane, when they were around 5 years old. Reed laughed to himself as he saw the funny face that Shane was pulling. Therefore, he must have fallen asleep last night during the movie. He walked towards the door and snuck out into the lounge. He saw Shane curled up on the couch. It did not look that very comfortable, and Reed felt bad for taking the bed, when Shane had to sleep on the couch. He lightly brushed one of the curls from his face. Reed knelt down next to Shane; he always admired Shane's boldness for doing anything he wanted, for following his heart. That was something Reed had always wanted to do but unfortunately his mother had his future set in stone. He just wanted to move to New York and be an artist. He did not really want to take over his mum's fashion magazine.

"Do you always watch people when they are sleeping?" Asked a voice from behind Reed, Reed jumped up and grabbed his chest as he turned around to see Blaine standing there.

"Oh you scared me Blaine," Reed whispered, looking from Blaine to Shane. Shane was still out of it, snoring lightly, as he mumbled something in his sleep.

"Sorry Reed, didn't mean to scare you," Blaine said chuckling as he moved to the kitchen. "Coffee?" He added

"Yes please, Thanks for letting me stay last night," Reed added with a soft smile.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have let you or Shane drive home, it was too late anyway," Blaine said as he turned on the coffee machine.

"Where's Kurt?" Reed asked as he sat down on the stool.

"Asleep still, that reminds me I should get in the shower before I wake him, help yourself Reed, and just throw a bucket of cold water on him" Blaine said laughing as he walked off into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Reed looked at the coffee machine and took a deep breath, he could work this thing easily. He grabbed his cup and started pressing buttons. The machine started to hiss and make weird noises. He started to freak Reed out as he tried to turn it off. Suddenly hands appeared around Reed, touching some buttons and taking the coffee cup out of his hands. "I got it," Shane said with a half smile, as Reed ducked out of his arms and sat back on the stool. Reed's heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. He couldn't believe how right it was having Shane's arms around him. He was just staring at his hands, as a cup was placed in front of him. "Here you go," Shane said with a huge smile, "Did you want anything to eat?" he asked as he turned around to look in the cupboards. "So we have cereal, toast or I could make pancakes," Shane said as he turned around to see Reed laughing. "Okay skip the pancakes, and it wasn't mean, I swear the Tweedles put something in the pancake mix," Shane said as he laughed with Reed.

"That's always your excuse," Reed said though laughing. "And toast is fine Shane,"

"Okay toast it is, also I pulled some strings and we don't have to be at Dalton till tonight," Shane said with a smile.

"Why?" Reed asked a bit confused.

"Well I called Charlie and said you and I got food poison over the weekend and we won't be able to be at classes this morning," Shane said as he put some toast in the toaster.

"Okay," Reed nodded.

"Okay we have strawberry jam, peanut butter, or um... I think that's it," Shane laughed nervously.

"Um... strawberry jam!" Reed said excitedly. He had not had strawberry jam in ages and was excited to have it again. Shane smiled and pulled the jam out.

"I should have a shower," Reed said as he scrunched up his nose, in discomfort.

"Okay, I think Blaine is in the shower at the moment, hold on I'll tell him to hurry up," Shane said just before he disappeared into Blaine's bedroom. Reed took a sip of his drink of coffee. After a couple of minutes Shane reappeared, "I think they having sex in the shower," Shane said matter-of-factly.

Reed spat out the coffee he was drinking, choking slightly on the coffee.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that while you were drinking," Shane said as he softly patted Reed on the bed. Reed just nodded with a small smile as he tried to breath normal again.

"Okay Strawberry jam toast for Mr Reed," Shane said as he turned to started making toast for Reed.

"So did you really have to disturb them?" Reed asked with a small laugh

"I was trying to be nice!" Shane turned to look at Reed was a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Well you probably hurt your brother's chances of getting laid," Reed said laughing.

"Reed, no not you too, You've gone over to the dark side!" Shane said mocking Reed. Shane heard the bedroom door opened. He walked out into the hall to see Kurt standing there in a towel. "Finally!" Shane called as he walked into his bedroom.

"Blame your brother!" Kurt yelled back as he walked back into the bedroom. Shane laughed as he looked threw his clothes to see if anything would fit Reed. Reed came into his bedroom and sat on the bed. "What you doing?" he asked with a small smile.

"You need some clothes to wear!" Shane said as he tossed a pair of sweat pants at Reed, who dropped them and then picked them up. "Forgot you are an awful catch," Shane said laughing as he picked out a t-shirt and handing it too Reed.

"Shower's in there," Shane pointed to the bathroom and smiled. "Spare towel in the cupboard, just yell if you need anything," Shane said as he went out into the kitchen to continue making breakfast.

10 minutes later, Reed walked out in Shane's sweatpants and shirt. Reed had to roll the bottom of the sweatpants up and the Shirt was nearly looking like a dress on the small boy. "So feel better?" Shane asked putting some toast in front of Reed.

"Yeah, thanks," Reed mumbled.

"Morning Shane, Reed," Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and turned to Blaine.

"Mornin'" Shane said with a laugh.

"Why aren't you guys gone yet?" Blaine asked.

"Shane, called in a favour and apparently we're sick at home or in our dorm room," Reed said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We should do that too," Blaine whined.

"I know what you want to do Mr Anderson, and the answer is no, get going now!" Kurt said as he took a piece of toast off Shane's plate.

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the shower interruption!" Kurt said as he walked out of the door, Blaine had already gone in front of him. "See you whenever!" Kurt called out as he closed the door to the apartment. Reed just laughed, as he watched Kurt go.

"I told you not to interrupt them!" Reed said as he placed one of his pieces of toast on Shane's plate. Shane just smiled as he took a bite.

"So Shane, What are we gonna do today?" Reed asked as he looked around the apartment.

"Well if you feel uncomfortable I can drop you back at Dalton. I don't mind," Shane said but the sadness reached his eyes, as he watched Reed for the answer to his question.

"Well no not yet, I was hoping to spend the day with you, and saying thank you for letting me stay here last night," Reed said with a small smile. "And also thank you for letting me sleep in your bed," Reed added. Shane mumbled something, "What Shane?" Reed asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, I said you're welcome, I mean the couch isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on and either is the floor," Shane said looking at Reed and then at his plate in front of him.

"Well you are a really nice friend," Reed said with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Shane muttered as he got up, and put his dish in the dishwasher.


	2. Part 2

Reed looked at Shane, "So plans for today?" He asked with a half smile.

"No idea, What would you like to do?" Shane said as he sat on the couch, folding his legs under him. Reed laughed as he sat across from Shane. "I have no idea, as I was planning on painting today but since you got me out of school, I have no idea what to do now," He said with a small laugh.

"Well how about a movie day?" he asked

"Sounds good but I don't think your brother has food in the house," Reed said with a shrug.

"Okay, let's go food shopping," Shane said standing excitedly. Reed laughed again, and looked down at what he was wearing,

"I can't go out like this," Reed said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it, we're only going shopping for food, " Shane looked at Reed.

"Fine, only for you Shane," Reed said as he grabbed his shoes.

"Thank you Reed!" Shane said jumping up and down.

"Come on now," Reed said as he grabbed his shoes and started walking towards the door. Shane grabbed his keys and wallet. He followed Reed out of the door.

When they arrived at the store, Reed grabbed a basket and Shane grabbed a trolley. "Really Shane?" Reed asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, if we are gonna have a movie day, we need snacks!" Shane said as he passed Reed and into the snack isle. Reed put the basket back and run after Shane but tripped, suddenly hands were catching him and setting him right. "I thought we talk about this Reed, you and running aren't a good match" Shane said with a laugh as he picked up the lollies he had dropped, throwing them into trolley. A small blush appeared on Reed's face as he walked behind Shane.

"So what should we get?" Reed asked. Shane was looking at the other lollies and snacks in front of him. Suddenly Shane was getting nearly one of everything and putting them into his trolley.

"SHANE!" Reed shouted, Shane turned to look at Reed.

"What don't you like some of this?" Shane asked a bit taken back.

"We are not going to eat all of this!" Reed said as he looked at the food.

"Why?" Shane asked with a smirk

"Cause it's unhealthy no wonder your full of energy!" Reed said s he started to put some back. Shane just picked up Reed and Put him in the trolley too with all the snacks.

"You said movie day, movie day you pig out on lollies and snacks until you're sick than you eat all junk food. Then you wait a week and repeat the cycle Reed! Haven't you ever had a movie day?" Shane asked as he picked up more snacks dumping them in the trolley before looking at Reed.

"No I haven't Shane, my mother would never let me eat this kind of stuff, so sorry if I'm not normal," Reed said as he turned away from Shane looking down the aisle.

Shane stopped what he was doing and walked down to Reed, he gently placed his hand on Reed's lower back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been mean. My mum never let me do this, Blaine was the one who used to do this with me on the holidays when my parents were off on their campaign trail," Shane said looking at Reed.

"Really?" Reed asked turning to look at Shane.

"Yes, we never did it when my parents were home, they would have killed us for eating too much and staying inside when we could be outside showing off our happy family," Shane said with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Reed said as he looked up at Shane.

"Now come on, we need to get all this food back to the apartment and decide what we are going to watch!" Shane said with a smirk, as he turned back to the trolley, which was half filled with chips, lollies, and chocolates.

"Really, i mean are we gonna eat all of this?" Reed asked as he looked in the trolley.

"Well to be honest, a quarter is for you the rest is mine," Shane said as he walked to the counter to pay for all of the food.

"Oh my, we are gonna be hyper tonight," the lady said behind the counter.

"It's the only way to have a movie day," Shane flirted back with a smile. Reed just watched as Shane made the lady behind the counter laugh. A small smile appeared on Reed's face, seeing Shane telling the lady it was Reed's first movie day ever, and it's better to go big than not at all.

"Have fun!" she said as they walked off, "You're very lucky to have a boyfriend like that," the lady added when Shane was far enough ahead.

"Oh his not my boyfriend," Reed said blushing

"Oh well you better snatch him up quick than or someone else might!' she said with a knowing smile. Reed just continued to blush as he walked off, Shane had packed the car by the time Reed had made it.

"I was thinking, we should go to the movie store to see what movies they have," Shane said as he looked the car and crossed the road, with Reed following him.

"Well what movie day are we having? Are their different types of movie days?" Reed asked a bit confused.

"Well I see you as a more of a Disney fan," Shane said as he pulled out the door and gestured Reed to go first, a small blush crept on Reed's face as he passed Shane.

"Hey Shane, here for more movies?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"Yeah Steve, have another movie day with my friend here," Shane said with a smile.

"Okay dookie, you have nearly hired out all my movies, i should be thanking you," Steve said with a laugh as he turned back to the TV in front of him. Shane just laughed as he walked to the family section.

"Okay, here we go, I'm gonna pick them out you say if you've seen it. Bambi," Shane looked over his shoulder and Reed shook his head.

"Okay dookie, speak up if you've seen it, Alice in wonderland Tim Burton style, Peter Pan, 101 Dalmatians, 102 Dalmatians, The Little Mermaid, Toy story, Pocahontas, Flubber, Mulan, Tarzan, Atlantis; The lost empire, Lilo and Stitch, Jungle Book, The Haunted Mansion, Piglet's Big Movie, Brother Bear, Chicken Little, Enchanted, Wall E, Bolt, Race to witch mountain, Prince of Persia; Sands of Time, Tangled, Lemonade mouth, monsters inc." Shane turned around with a huge pile of DVDs. "Wow Reed, I'm so having more movie days with you. I need to educate you in movies," Shane said laughing as he walked towards the counter. Reed just blushed as he followed Shane down the aisle and to the counter, setting down all the DVDs. Steve just glanced at the titles and then back to Shane and Reed.

"He hasn't seen any of these?" Steve asked a bit confused. "What did you do when you were sick as a kid?"

"Draw?" Reed said shrugging

"You must be good at Drawing because it you aren't I would say time wasted," Steve said as he started to scan all the DVD's

"Don't worry Steve; I'll get him up-to-date with all the latest movies." Shane said laughing.

"Okay that comes to $10," Steve said with a laugh. "Did you want to pay off that late fee?" He added.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't want to be scarred for life," Shane said laughing. "I left a DVD at Blaine's and Kurt was there, didn't want to walk in on anything," Shane said as he shook his head. Reed blushed and laughed.

"Why was it so cheap?" Reed whispered

"Steve gives me a staff discount since I'm here a lot," Shane said with a shrug as he handed over the money to Steve.

"How much are you here?" Reed looked at Shane.

"Nearly every day, I'm surprised he even goes to school," Steve laughed as he put the DVD's in a bag.

"I go to school, Reed's a class mate of mine," Shane said as he picked up the bag. "I'll see you around Steve. Steve just laughed and waved goodbye, as Shane and Reed walked out of the shop.

"How do you do your homework, Shane?" Reed asked.

"I watch DVD's while I study, it makes me smarter," Shane said with a laugh. Reed just laughed and climbed into the car.

"It's true, I didn't watch a movie once and I failed that test," Shane said as he started the car, and pulled out of the car space. Reed was crying because he was laughing so hard.

"Alright make as much fun of me as you want, but I need movies, like I need to breathe," Shane said as he drove back to the apartment. The rest of the trip was spent with Shane trying to make Reed stop laughing, but he wasn't having any luck with that.

When they finally took all the food and DVD's up to the apartment, they both sat on the couch. "Okay what do you want to start with?" Shane asked as he unpacked all the lollies onto the coffee table and pulled out all the DVDs.

"How about the Jungle Book?" Reed said as he crossed his legs and got comfortable.

"Sounds like a great start," Shane said as he but the DVD into the player, and started the movie. Half way through the movie the song "Bare Necessities," started to play and Shane jumped to his feet and started to dance around like the characters on the scene and Reed started to laugh as he watched Shane mirror the dance moves and sang along with the song.

"Stop Shane, STOP!" Reed said laughing as he tried to take a deep breath but was unable too. Shane stopped and looked at Reed.

"Sorry, something Blaine and I used to do as kids," Shane said sitting in front of Reed. They continued to watch the movie. Shane hummed along with all the songs as Reed watched him, sometimes Reed forgot about the movie instead watching Shane as he hummed to every song.

"Okay that one's done, next?" Shane said getting up.

"The Little Mermaid?" Reed asked with a small smile.

"Okay dookie," Shane said s he put the DVD in and returned to sitting in front of Reed, on the floor. This time Shane turned to Reed when the song "Part of Your World" came on, he started to pretend to sing the song and be all girly. Reed was blushing and laughing as he watched Shane. ' _Was there anything he can't do'_ Reed asked himself as he laughed as Shane pretend to leap onto a rock, and moved his hair along with the pretend wind. Reed was clutching at his side as he was laughing so hard.

They continued this routine throughout the whole day until Blaine and Kurt came home. They were in the middle of watching "Enchanted". Where Giselle and Robert knew they were falling in love with each other. Reed was curled into the ball at the side of Shane. Shane had put and arm around Reed when he started to cry. Kurt had pulled Blaine onto the couch and cuddle into Blaine's side as they watched the whole movie. Kurt and Reed cried when Giselle was asleep and Robert kissed her to wake her up.

After making it though 6 of the movies they hired out, Kurt glanced over to look at Reed who was still curled into Shane's side and Shane who had kept his arm around Reed, were both asleep. Kurt tapped Blaine's shoulder and pointed to the two boys. Blaine laughed quietly as he stood up and got a blanket wrapping it around both boys. Kurt and Blaine turned off the TV and closed the bedroom door. In his sleep, Reed had grabbed the front of Shane's shirt and clung to it all night.

_**To Be Continued ...?** _


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:** _

Hey Readers,

I'm not sure what other scenes from OBBMBB you would like to see from Reed and Shane's POV.

So i'm gonna open it up too you... If you wanted to see a certain scene, just leave a review or stalk me on tumblr

(Mcberrysworld[dot]tumblr[dot]com)

Love you heaps my little readers :)

McBerry xxxxx


End file.
